My Dearest
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Sampai kapanpun Hyuuga tidak akan pernah mengizinkan lima pemuda nista itu untuk mendekati temannya tersayang. Fem!Izuki.


"Hyuuga, lihat deh."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah anak gadis berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya sedang berada di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolah, sekedar meminum teh dan kopi susu hangat sebagai relaksasi setelah sesi latihan keji yang dihadiahi oleh sang pelatih dengan penuh kasih. Dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Hyuuga memfokuskan matanya ke layar telepon genggam Izuki.

"Ini Moriyama-san kenapa, sih? Mabuk, ya?"

Apa yang tertera di layar alat elektronik tersebut membuat sang kapten berkacamata terpaku. Izuki malah terkekeh polos, tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu makna di balik pesan tidak jelas yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

Di sana tertulis, '_Waktu dulu Izuki-san jatuh dari surga, sakit atau tidak?'_

Hyuuga nyaris kalap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My Dearest

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

.

* * *

><p>Jadi, begini ceritanya.<p>

Hyuuga dan Izuki sudah berteman sejak SD. Keduanya sama-sama mencintai basket dan terus menekuni cabang olahraga itu bersama hingga kini mereka duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Izuki kerap merecoki Hyuuga dengan permainan kata miliknya yang membuat pemuda itu pening dan ingin sekali melempar gadis berambut panjang itu ke sungai terdekat. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan kebiasaan yang satu itu masih menempel pada si gadis dengan penuh nafsu.

Lalu, kenapa Hyuuga masih juga tahan berteman dengan Izuki?

Simpel saja. Biarpun Izuki menyebalkan dan berhati batu—karena tidak peduli seberapa sering Hyuuga berteriak benci pada Izuki acapkali yang bersangkutan mulai kumat obsesinya, Izuki tak pernah peduli—ia tetap temannya. Teman baik, malah. Sahabat, mungkin. Hyuuga tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat, sangat sayang pada temannya.

Bukan, ini bukan cinta. Murni kasih sayang antar teman, sumpah.

Sang kapten juga merupakan orang yang sangat—diulangi, _sangat—_posesif terhadap hal-hal yang ia sayangi. Termasuklah di antaranya anggota klub basket Seirin yang meski abnormal dan kadang membuatnya depresi tetapi merupakan harta tak terganti. Di antara mereka ada satu orang yang Hyuuga awasi dua kali lebih ketat daripada yang lainnya. Orang itu adalah Izuki, _point guard _mereka yang dengan keajaiban bisa ikut menjadi bagian dari tim basket penuh lelaki.

Sejak dulu, Izuki sangat populer. Tapi yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya populer. Meski leluconnya garing tak tertolong, wajah cantik dan kecerdasan yang ia miliki mampu menarik hati sebagan besar kaum adam. Si pemilik mata elang selalu berada dalam jajaran gadis-gadis paling populer seantero sekolah, baik di SD, SMP maupun SMA.

Inilah yang membuat Hyuuga keki.

Izuki itu, meski tenang dan tampak lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temannya yang lain, polosnya amt-amit jabang bayi. Tak jarang surat cinta yang mendarat di lokernya memiliki makna ganda yang menjurus ke hal-hal mesum yang tak ingin Hyuuga bahas. Si penerima surat hanya akan menatap surat yang dipenuhi dengan ambiguitas itu bingung dan kemudian melapor ke teman dekatnya, minta diartikan apa maksudnya. Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hyuuga, dan surat itu kemudian langsung dibakar oleh sang pemuda.

Nah, sekarang ada masalah besar yang membuat kapten klub basket Seirin sakit kepala. Menyangkut Izuki, tentu saja.

Pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengincar teman perempuannya. Orang-orang yang berasal dari sekolah berbeda. Lebih spesifik lagi, orang-orang yang berasal dari klub basket tempat _Kiseki no Sedai _berada.

Hyuuga selalu berdoa agar orang-orang itu berubah seksualitasnya.

* * *

><p>Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, ponsel Izuki berbunyi.<p>

Hyuuga menghela napas panjang, sudah lelah mendengar bunyi notifikasi yang sama sebanyak lima kali dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makan siangnya.

"Dari siapa lagi?"

"Hum... dari Fukui-san. Mereka kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengontakku?"

Ingin rasanya Hyuuga terjun dari atap sekolah.

Urutannya begini: yang pertama mengirim pesan adalah Imayoshi, disusul Moriyama, kemudian Miyaji, setelah itu Mayuzumi, dan terakhir Fukui.

Bagaimana Hyuuga tidak stress menghadapi semua ini.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipedulikan. Makan, sana."

"Iya, iya. Kau lebih cerewet dari ibuku, Hyuuga. Ah! Hyuuga cerewet dan sering membuat hal-hal menjadi ruwet. _Kitakore_!"

"Diam atau koleksi buku leluconmu kubuang."

Izuki langsung cemberut.

Hyuuga menyita telepon genggam Izuki ketika latihan dengan alasan bahwa pesan-pesan yang masuk akan membuat konsentrasi semua orang terganggu. Alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk mendapatkan email lima pemuda nista itu untuk keperluan mengancam di masa depan seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Kalimat dengan ambiguitas level tinggi, misalnya.

("Hyuuga, kamu cemburu, kan?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh!"

"Ah masa~"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kiyoshi!")

Bisik-bisik di antara Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi untunglah tidak diketahui oleh sang topik pembicaraan, juga oleh anggota klub basket yang lain.

"Hei semua, akhir minggu ini kita ada latihan gabungan."

Suara Riko menghentikan sesi gosip di antara si nomor empat dan si nomor tujuh. Perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu beralih kepada pelatih mereka yang berjalan ringan dari pintu gedung olahraga sambil menggendong Nigou menuju tengah lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Kagami mengangkat alis. "Latihan dengan siapa, pelatih?"

Kuroko mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Furihata, kemudian menatap pelatihnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ini pertama kalinya Seirin mengikuti latihan gabungan dengan sekolah lain.

"Dengan siapa lagi selain lima sekolah tempat _Kiseki no Sedai _bersarang?"

"Memangnya kita mau latihan dengan mereka di mana?"

Riko tersenyum manis. "Di Aida Sports Gym, tentu saja! Toh Papa berteman dengan semua pelatih mereka, jadi mereka setuju-setuju saja."

Seisi ruangan menghela napas pasrah. Berarti mereka harus hati-hati dalam bersikap dan berperilaku kalau tidak mau kepala mereka bolong akibat peluru yang ditembakkan seorang Aida Kagetora. Izuki tenang-tenang saja, toh dia mau pegang-pegang Riko juga Kagetora tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sama-sama cewek juga ini.

Kebalikan dari teman dekatnya, Hyuuga justru makin emosi. Bukan karena akan berhadapan dengan ayah dari pelatih mereka yang seram itu, tapi karena akan berhadapan dengan lima pemuda laknat yang sudah seminggu ini berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian _point guard _mereka. Kiyoshi menepuk punggungnya prihatin.

Semoga saja tidak ada yang terbunuh di akhir minggu nanti.

* * *

><p>"Ini penting, jadi tolong dengarkan aku."<p>

Di dalam ruang klub, semua anggota klub basket Seirin kecuali Izuki berkumpul. Yang bersangkutan dipanggil ke ruang guru karena satu dan lain hal, dan Hyuuga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membentuk tim 'Lindungi Kepolosan Izuki dari Tangan-Tangan Nista Lima Orang Pemuda Jomblo Tukang Dusta'.

Nama yang sangat nggak banget.

Semua bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti kenapa kapten mereka tiba-tiba mengadakan rapat. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum dari sudut ruangan, bangga karena cuma dia yang tahu alasan rapat dadakan ini diadakan.

"Kalian pasti sadar kan, kalau ponsel Izuki akhir-akhir ini sering sekali berbunyi?"

Semua yang hadir mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa dengan itu, Hyuuga?" Tsuchida tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Masalahnya ada pada orang-orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengirim Izuki pesan!" suara sang kapten mendadak naik dan bernada penuh kebencian. Matanya berapi-api dan terasa ada aura gelap menjalar-jalar di sekitarnya. Seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri. "Kalian tahu tidak kalau pelaku tukang mengirim pesan ke Izuki itu bukan cuma satu orang, tapi ada lima orang?! Dan mereka berlima itu semuanya mengincar Izuki untuk dijadikan pacar! Izuki sendiri sampai kiamat juga tidak akan sadar kalau orang-orang itu sedang PDKT sampai mereka mengatakannya langsung, dasar si bolot satu itu!"

"Hyuuga, kalem."

"Diam, Kiyoshi! Aku sedang benar-benar kesal! Mereka itu tidak tahu malu dan—"

"Sst ah. Sudah, tenang dulu. Kasihan Furihata, kau membuatnya takut."

Benar saja, yang bersangkutan sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Fukuda. Fukuda sendiri sudah merah mukanya karena bahunya dicengkram erat oleh temannya yang diam-diam ia taksir itu.

Koganei memandang Hyuuga takjub. "Wow, Hyuuga, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sampai sekesal ini sebelumnya. Aku kira kau membenci Izuki?"

"Aku. Tidak. Benci. Dia."

"Cinta?"

"Kiyoshi, kalau mau ditendang bilang saja."

Riko memijit kepalanya yang mulai pusing. "Jadi intinya," si gadis memulai, menghentikan cekcok di antara Hyuuga, Koganei, dan Kiyoshi. "Ada lima orang yang sedang PDKT dengan Izuki dan kau tidak terima, begitu kan?"

"Iya."

"Siapa mereka?"

Hyuuga menghela napas berat. "Moriyama, Imayoshi, Miyaji, Fukui, dan Mayuzumi."

Semua bengong.

"...pantas saja tadi kapten kelihatan tidak senang ketika pelatih mengatakan kita akan latihan gabungan dengan sekolahnya _Kiseki no Sedai_."

"Pinter kamu, Kuroko."

"Terima kasih, kapten."

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err... jadi kita mesti ngapain? ...kapten?"

Mata Hyuuga mengilat berbahaya. Nampaknya ia siap membunuh bila perlu. "Tentu saja kita akan melindungi Izuki."

"Hah?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti juga? Kalian sadar tidak kalau Izuki itu polosnya melebihi Kagami? Bayangkan lima orang pemuda laknat itu memanfaatkan kepolosan Izuki dan menjebaknya untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'. BAYANGKAN."

"Astaga Hyuuga, imajinasimu ketinggian!"

"BAYANGKAN KALAU—"

"Iya iya, kami mengerti. Sudah dong paniknya."

Setelah Hyuuga tenang, Mitobe memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran. Koganei dengan sigap langsung mengartikan 'bahasa' temannya itu. "Hyuuga, kata Mitobe, 'melindungi' di sini maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Hentikan mereka setiap kali mereka mencoba menggoda Izuki. Eh, bukan. Hentikan siapa saja yang berusaha menggoda Izuki. Lakukan apa saja, kalau perlu pinjam pistolnya Kagetora-san."

Semua bertukar pandang sambil berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang Hyuuga ucapkan, dan sejurus kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Oke, kalau begitu, misi 'Lindungi Kepolosan Izuki dari Tangan-Tangan Nista Lima Orang Pemuda Jomblo Tukang Dusta plus Penggoda Lainnya' resmi dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Sekarang?!"

"Iya! Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya!"

Tidak ada yang berani (dan tega) mengomentari nama misi yang kelewat _absurd _itu.

Di depan ruang guru, Izuki bersin mendadak.

* * *

><p>Latihan di akhir minggu itu benar-benar seperti neraka bagi Hyuuga. Tapi setidaknya ia dan teman-temannya sukses menghalau lima pemuda jahanam itu dalam usaha mereka mendekati sahabatnya tersayang, terkasih, dan tercinta.<p>

Yang pertama adalah Moriyama, playboy cap kacang dari Kaijou. Ia dengan santainya mendekati Izuki di waktu istirahat dan mengajaknya berbasa-basi busuk untuk mendapatkan _mood _mengobrol yang baik. Usahanya itu digagalkan oleh Hyuuga yang langsung menarik Izuki untuk ikut mencari kotak kacamatanya yang (katanya) hilang ditelan bumi, meninggalkan Moriyama terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara itu Kasamatsu menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sambil makan kacang di pinggir lapangan.

Yang kedua adalah Fukui, si mungil di antara para raksasa. _Point guard _Yousen ini mencoba menarik perhatian Izuki dengan bertanya apakah gadis itu punya perban atau tidak, sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang memang terluka tergores paku yang entah kenapa tersangkut di bajunya. Usahanya ini digagalkan oleh kaptennya sendiri, Okamura, yang dengan begonya berkata bahwa mereka punya perban, tidak perlu minta pada orang lain. Sepuluh detik kemudian Okamura bonyok diamuk Fukui. Murasakibara tepuk tangan.

Yang ketiga adalah Miyaji, tukang nanas yang tidak menanam nanas. Si pirang itu dengan gamblangnya menawarkan jus nanas yang ia bawa dari rumah kepada Izuki. Usahanya digagalkan oleh—_surprise, surprise—_Furihata yang 'tanpa sengaja' melempar bola basket ke arah mereka berdua, menyebabkan jus nanas tersebut terpelanting dari tangan Miyaji namun untungnya tidak tumpah karena wadahnya kuat dan bertutup rapat. Si pelaku pelempar bola kemudian meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas dan penuh rasa bersalah (tapi bohong), dan hati Miyaji pun luluh karenanya. Takao tertawa nista di samping Midorima.

Yang keempat adalah Imayoshi, orang yang mestinya sudah bukan anggota klub basket lagi tapi entah kenapa tetap ikut datang membawa Susa. Pemuda licik berkacamata ini dengan jujur langsung mengajak Izuki kencan seusai latihan, yang untungnya ditolak oleh Izuki karena ia mengira bahwa Imayoshi hanya bercanda. Kuroko langsung menengahi dan dengan tenang membimbing Izuki kembali ke tempat klub basket Seirin berkumpul dengan alasan bahwa Riko ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Imayoshi sama sekali tidak kaget karena sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja rasanya kecewa. Dari salah satu sudut lapangan, Momoi memandang mantan kapten Touou itu dengan prihatin.

Yang kelima dan terakhir adalah Mayuzumi, si _otaku_ terselubung. Dengan kerennya ia menangkap Izuki ketika gadis itu terpeleset dan jatuh, sukses membuat wajahnya memerah malu. Hyuuga nyaris menerjang Mayuzumi kalau tidak ditahan oleh Kagami. Ketika Mayuzumi hendak melancarkan gombalan mautnya hasil belajar dari beragam _light novel_, Koganei tiba-tiba berteriak dari pinggir jendela bahwa ada seekor elang hinggap di pohon, menarik perhatian Izuki dan Takao sekaligus. Ternyata memang benar-benar ada elang yang hinggap di situ, dan Koganei berteriak karena memang murni kaget dan bukan bermaksud menyabotase usaha Mayuzumi untuk meluluhkan hati Izuki. Mibuchi geleng-geleng kepala.

Hebatnya Izuki masih juga belum menyadari perasaan mereka padanya.

Yah, setidaknya mereka berlima sudah tahu bahwa mereka harus berhadapan dengan semua anggota klub basket Seirin terlebih dahulu kalau mau menjadikan satu-satunya pemain wanita mereka sebagai kekasih.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi berjalan beriringan di belakang sementara yang lainnya berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka. Kiyoshi tiba-tiba tertawa pelan.<p>

"Hyuuga, kau benar-benar sayang Izuki, ya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Walau dia itu menyebalkan dan kegaringannya itu membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah, tapi dia itu temanku!"

"Ah... cinta memang indah..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menaruh perasaan pada Izuki. Dia itu teman baikku dan sudah sewajarnya aku melindungi dia."

Kiyoshi tertawa lagi. "Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi..."

Sang kapten memandangnya aneh. "Tapi apa?"

"Kau harus bisa merelakan Izuki suatu saat nanti. Cepat atau lambat, Izuki pasti akan mulai menaruh hati pada orang lain, dan kau tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk belajar mencintai."

Si pemilik hati besi tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Hyuuga menunduk, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi benar adanya.

"...kecuali, kalau kau mengklaim hatinya duluan."

Amarah Hyuuga meledak. Wajahnya memerah menyaingi rambut Akashi.

"KIYOSHIII! SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN BEGITU!"

Teriakan itu disambut oleh gelak tawa Kiyoshi dan pandangan penuh tanya dari anggota klub basket Seirin lainnya. Karena, walaupun Hyuuga selalu bersikeras bahwa ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Izuki selain kasih sayang terhadap teman, semua orang juga tahu bahwa sang kapten berambut hitam itu punya perasaan khusus pada temannya satu itu. Mana ada orang yang sampai sekalap itu begitu mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berusaha menjadikan temannya sebagai kekasih? Seposesif apapun orang tersebut terhadap temannya, tingkat kepanikannya tidak akan sampai selebay Hyuuga tempo hari.

Walaupun sepertinya masih agak lama sampai Hyuuga mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Berdoa saja tidak ada orang yang merebut hati Izuki sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

* * *

><p><em>fin<em>

* * *

><p>Saya lagi cinta-cintanya sama Izuki ya Tuhan ;w; saking cintanya saya nerima deh dia mau dipasangin sama siapa aja. Makanya jadi rada reverse harem gitu, dengan ending HyuugaIzuki (walau masih one-sided). Genrenya humor (yang garing) dan friendship soalnya ini nggak ada romance-romance-nya sama sekali (...)

Thanks for reading! :"3


End file.
